


献祭

by OrangeV5



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeV5/pseuds/OrangeV5
Summary: 维勇初夜车小甜饼，一发完（看了根本不会硬）。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 7





	献祭

既然官方糖发的那么多，那同人就只能飙车了呢：）  
正文：  
胜生勇利一脸生无可恋的张开双臂躺在宽阔的大床上，任由身体陷入棉花般柔然舒适的触感中。  
他睁开眼，天花板上悬挂的精致华丽的水晶吊灯散发着柔和的米黄色光芒，打在一颗颗打磨的圆润剔透的水晶珠子上折射出炫目的细碎彩光。在昏黄光线的笼罩下，房间里的一切陈放摆设都披上一层朦胧又暧昧的色彩。大床周围被人精心铺上的一层玫瑰花瓣显而易见的表明了这个小小房间的作用。  
没错，我们的主角——胜生勇利，几个月前刚和梦中男神订婚的25岁在室男，此刻正躺在恋人订好的情侣套房中。  
耳边突然响起从浴室传来的淅淅沥沥的水声，胜生勇利不可抑止的红起了耳朵，尽力压制住心中的浮想联翩，他开始努力回想这一切都是怎么发生的。  
如果要追究起导致他现在躺在这张床上的源头，那一定和之前披集的话脱不了关系。  
勇利羞恼的想着。  
虽然已经和男友订婚了有一段时间，但是天性羞涩的勇利一直也没有和男友维克托做到最后一步。身为日本人的骨子里的拘谨让他无法大胆放开自己是一个原因。但更重要的是，对他来说，和男神维克托相恋之后的每一天都像是踩在云雾中生活一样，如此美好，美好到不真实。就像是每一个狂热的粉丝，就算能够在人群中大声的为自己的偶像欢呼鼓掌，毫无羞耻的大喊着“我要为你生猴子！”之类的话，但是一旦在现实中近距离的面对面可能连伸出手触碰偶像的勇气都没有。而勇利虽然和男神接吻过不少次，但是和男神赤裸裸的脱掉衣物坦诚相对什么的，对他来说依旧是一件不可想象的事。更何况——  
“据说俄罗斯男人那里都不小哦，勇利你可要辛苦了呢。”克里斯装模作样的调侃道。  
至今勇利一想起他的话都会脸颊热的要燃烧起来似的。他使劲捂住脸，脑子却不知不觉的开始回放起之前私底下悄悄查到的几部“学习参考视频”。  
“那里。。。真的能。。。放进去吗？”他低声呢喃着，联想到偶然偷窥到的恋人的尺寸，脸颊瞬间白了几分。  
一股无法抑制的恐惧和慌乱从心中升起，白皙的手瞬间抓紧了床单。  
“所以说，都怪披集那个损友，”他皱紧眉头，“如果不是他当初提到我的那个初恋我现在就不会。。。”  
当初朋友聚会上，酒醉吐真言的披集突然开口揭露了胜生勇利曾经有和一个女孩交往过，而且勇利偷偷还为她画过一副画像。时至今日，披集依旧清楚的记得勇利指着画像上的女孩含羞带怯的表示这就是他的女朋友的场景。  
“虽然看的不是很清楚，不过她好像是一头长发哦。”批集打了一个酒嗝，完全没有察觉到挚友慌乱的神情，大大方方的分享关于挚友初恋的情报。  
话音一落，酒席上的宾客们瞬间将目光转向话题中心的另一个人物——胜生勇利的未婚夫维克托·尼基福罗夫。  
虽然在座的各位都清楚的知道这两人有多么相爱，但是批集口中那个无疾而终的初恋还是让他们不自觉的为维克托的头顶添了点绿。  
“诶，原来还有段初恋吗?”处在焦点中的维克托却没有丝毫恼怒，反倒一脸哀怨的对着恋人说道：“勇利你还从没跟我说过这件事呢。”  
“不是这样的维克托，你听我。。。”知道所谓“初恋”的真相的胜生勇利焦急的为自己辩解着，但是维克托却突然像小孩子一样闹起脾气，丝毫听不进恋人的话。  
“难道你就是因为那个初恋，才不肯跟我上床的吗？”  
维克托泫然欲泣的望着勇利，一副他一旦点头就要死要活的架势。  
“当然不是。”勇利理所当然的否认了。  
“那就是说你愿意和我做到最后了？”维克托脸上瞬间雨过天晴，只剩下纯然的期待。  
“嗯我。。。”都到这个地步了，勇利早已失去了否决的权利，他无奈的看着恋人，开口道：“我愿意。”  
“滴答、滴答”清晰的水滴声和龙头的扭转声将勇利拉回现实。  
清楚的明白自己未婚夫马上就会从浴室出来了，勇利慌慌忙忙的拿过一个枕头遮住自己的脑袋，就像是危机中将头埋进土地里的鸵鸟一样愚蠢又可笑。  
“唰——”  
浴室的门被拉开，想到浴室里的恋人，勇利的心瞬间飞快的跳动起来。  
“砰、砰、砰”木质地板上的脚步声像是踩在他的心脏上，精准的合上了心跳的节奏。随着越来越接近的脚步声，勇利感觉自己的心跳声也一声比一声沉重。  
突然，脚步声消失的无影无踪。周围的时间就像静止了一样，呼吸之间，勇利仿佛感觉到一股带着湿润的温热气息正在慢慢接近他，渐渐的将他包裹其中——  
“小猪猪，你还要躲到什么时候？”  
恋人满含宠溺的调笑在耳旁响起。  
茫茫黑暗中，白光乍现。勇利吓的抓紧了床单，双腿不自觉的蜷缩起来。给他带来了一点点安全的错觉。  
“。。。看来只能我自己动手了呢。”  
看着依旧把脸埋在枕头下的勇利，维克托顿感又是无奈又是好笑。  
他站在床边，悄无声息的伸出双手，如同一只正在潜藏起来埋伏捕猎的大猫。  
半响，“唰——”的一声，柔软的枕头被一双大手精准利落的从恋人手中扯出，看着失去了遮挡的勇利，维克托悄悄舔了舔唇，就像是耐心的野兽终于捕获到了梦寐以求的猎物。  
“这下你准备怎么办呢？”维克托仔细欣赏着满脸羞涩的恋人，蓦地，伸手轻轻在红润的嘴唇上摩挲了几下，拇指小心翼翼在唇瓣印下自己的温度，心满意足的野兽现在正玩弄着自己的战利品。  
“我。。。”勇利看着近在眼前的那张完美无瑕的脸庞，刚刚缓和下来的心脏又开始疯狂的打起鼓点。  
他全神贯注的凝视着恋人，冰蓝色瞳孔清晰的勾画出自己的身影，胸中充斥着千言万语无法倾诉，最后，都汇聚成一声似有似无的暗示——“维克托。。。”  
一句连勇利自己都好像未有察觉的悄声呼唤，成了解开猛兽最后枷锁的钥匙。  
世界重新开始转动，之前举止还算绅士的维克托动作瞬间变得有些粗暴起来。他俯下身，急切又不失温柔的啃咬着勇利的唇，好似在抱怨着让他等了这么久才解禁的恋人。  
感受着维克托的动作，勇利情不自禁闭上双眼，失去了视觉的肉体似乎变得更敏感，唇上的触感愈发被放大，他甚至能感觉到维克托垂落的银发悄悄从他的脸庞两边滑过。  
在维克托暗示般的舔舐下，勇利顺从的微微张开嘴，柔软滑嫩的物体瞬间窜入灵活的缠上自己的舌，缠绵纠缠了许久后又开始来回舔弄着柔嫩的口腔，勇利感觉自己就像是落入虎口的无辜羔羊，只能无力的任由对方品尝逗弄。  
但渐渐的，一股火热从他的下腹升腾而起，炙热的欲望慢慢的牵动起他的身体，交缠的间隙，勇利轻喊着恋人的名字，双手缠上维克托的脖颈，抬起头主动送上自己的唇，看着在自己的带动下愈加情动的恋人，他的心中涌出一股隐秘的满足感。  
“勇利。。。”  
维克托抬起头看了眼已经有所松动的勇利，偏过头，嘴唇印上柔软的耳垂。舌头像是品尝着绝世珍馐一般仔细舔弄着薄嫩的一片软肉，敏感处被深深触弄的感觉使得恋人不停的微微颤抖着。维克托安抚性的摸上恋人的手，五指从恋人的手指中叉过。握紧交叉的双手，他轻笑一声，随后啃噬般的吻开始从耳后缓缓往下移动，在勇利白皙的肌肤上留下一串串艳丽的红痕。  
“维克托。。。”  
感受到附近的湿热，勇利抬起头，如同垂死的天鹅献出了自己优雅修长的脖颈。脆弱的喉结被维克托含在口中使得他不由自主的收紧手指，抑制着身体的本能反应，致命弱点被掌控的紧张感让勇利咬上唇，努力压下自己脑海中反抗的欲望，尽其所能的让恋人得到最温柔的回应，整个过程对他来说不啻于一场淫靡又残忍的酷刑。  
好在这样的酷刑很快就结束了。  
维克托坐起身，手指满意的抚过他刚刚留下的斑驳印记。看着身下温热的肉体随着手指的爱抚轻轻抖动，维克托心中的野兽似乎稍稍满足了一点点。  
不，这样怎么能够呢，野兽叫嚣着。  
它还需要更多，更多的祭品。  
“维克托？”刚刚从爱抚中回过神来的勇利躺在床上不停喘息着，努力缓和紊乱的心跳。他睁开眼，仰视着从情爱中脱身的恋人。  
和印象中一模一样的高高在上的身影让他的心脏瞬间漏了一拍。  
然而从勇利的角度根本看不到此时银发遮盖下的维克托的表情。  
一股不安就像野草一样迅速从心中窜出，狠狠勒住了他的心脏。明明是近在咫尺的恋人，勇利却觉得两人之间的距离被拉到比天涯还要遥远。  
这一刻，他似乎忘却了两人之间未婚夫妻的身份。维克托高大的身影陡然间又变成了他记忆中那个无论如何也无法触及的存在。  
刚被情爱染上红霞的脸庞再次变得苍白如雪。  
望着一言不发的维克托，勇利心中的不安逐渐扩大，快要踏入深渊的失落和恐惧让他挣扎着伸出手紧紧抓住维克托的手臂。  
就像是看不到未来的旅者抓住最后一根救命稻草。  
“维克托。”这次主动的人换成了勇利。他猛地坐起身，嘴唇狠狠贴上维克托的唇，抬起的手指在空中犹豫片刻，最终还是缓缓放在了胸前的纽扣上。  
纯洁胆小的祭品终于鼓起勇气，破釜沉舟般的向危险的野兽献上了自己的肉体。  
邪恶的野兽状若无辜的接受了祭品，嘴角勾起一丝隐秘而得意的笑。  
看着似有所动的维克托，勇利哽咽一声，手指颤抖着解开了上衣的第一颗纽扣。  
这就是的我最后的，最后的。。。  
勇利低头看着自己虽然稍显笨拙却毫不迟疑的动作，莫名的有种想哭的感觉。  
很快的，第二颗也被解开了。白皙赤裸的胸膛随着解开的衣领慢慢地展现在两人的眼前。  
手指继续下移，就在勇利的手快要挨上第三颗纽扣的时候，一只熟悉的手突然伸出来制止了他的动作。  
“维克托，你。。。”勇利惊讶的抬起头。  
下一秒，他的整个视界都被自己梦见了千百次的那张脸占据。  
唇上一股温热一触即离。  
“维克托。。。”勇利不解的呢喃着。  
“勇利，接下来就交给我吧。”维克托朝他抛了一个媚眼，“礼物还是要自己亲手拆才有趣哦。”  
“唔。。。嗯。。。”勇利迷迷糊糊的应声。  
然后他就纵容着恋人拿掉了他的除了上冰场其他时间都不离身的眼镜。  
世界变得一片模糊，除了近在眼前的维克托，勇利就什么都看不清楚了。  
他茫然的看着维克托，仿佛他就是这个世界唯一的存在。  
他唯一的中心。  
维克托微笑着俯身吻上勇利，伸出一只手覆上他停在胸前的手，带领着他的恋人一点一点的解开剩下的束缚。  
沉醉在维克托的热吻中的勇利就这样在恋人的引导下脱光了剩下的衣物。  
当一吻结束，他从维克托的轻笑中回过神，才发现自己整个人都已经变得赤裸裸的了。  
“维克托！”勇利又是慌乱又是羞恼的叫着恋人的名字，身体害羞的蜷缩成了一团虾米。  
与他的羞涩相反，维克托脱起自己衣服的动作倒是快到有了几分些急不可耐的感觉。  
很快，这对订婚多日的恋人终于在大床上坦诚相见了。  
看着恋人向他扑来的健硕精壮的肉体，勇利只能慌慌张张的伸手遮住双眼，连自己也是赤裸的事情都忘记了。  
过了半响，他又有些懊悔的将手指岔开一点点缝隙，从缝隙中偷偷觊觎着恋人的身体。  
恍惚之中，一道柔软火热的身躯扑上来盖住了他细瘦的身体。  
刹那间周身都被维克托的气息铺满。  
勇利抬起头，眼睛透过缝隙刚好对上恋人含笑的眼眸。  
“维克托~”他将头埋在手掌中，闷闷的嘟囔道。  
“勇利，”维克托霸道的掰开他的双手，两张脸庞近距离相会，“事到如今，难道你还想反悔吗？”  
反悔？  
勇利看着恋人略有些危险的笑，摇了摇头。  
只怕，在这个世界他绝对不会反悔的，就是和维克托相恋这件事了吧。  
所以说，只要能维持住这段恋情，只要是维克托还是他的维克托，无论让他做什么事都。。。  
勇利痴痴的伸手够住恋人的后脑勺，然后猛得往下一压，凶狠又不失温柔的咬住恋人的唇。  
像一只稚嫩的小兽一样紧紧含住自己的猎物。  
一切尽在不言中。  
面对勇利突如其来的粗暴反应，维克托呆愣了片刻，蓦地噗嗤一笑。  
笑声通过胸膛的震动径直传入勇利的心脏。  
勇利的身体瞬间僵硬的像被钉在床上的蜡像一样。  
宽阔的手掌沿他的脸庞的轮廓细细抚过。  
“怎么说呢，”勇利总觉得维克托的声音中带着微弱的哭腔，“不是我一个人陷入这段感情真是。。。太好了呢，勇利。”  
两人额头相抵，体会着从维克托那边传来的温度，看着冰川般蔚蓝的瞳孔中隐隐约约的湿意，勇利瞬间感觉世界变得无比安谧。  
彷徨的灵魂终于平稳了下来。  
再也没有什么值得他犹豫了。  
勇利安静的闭上眼，乖巧着的由着恋人掌握自己下身的稚嫩。  
不需要任何技巧性的抚慰，光是感受着恋人的手在敏感处上下摩挲都已经快要让他兴奋到哭出声了。  
“嗯。。。呜。。。”  
他无法控制的叫出声，手握成拳。  
微弱的呻吟对维克托来说已经最好的激励了。  
伴随着勇利的呜咽，维克托手下的动作越发加快，手指熟练的将稚嫩的分身全都抚慰过一遍又一遍。  
“唔。。。”  
勇利紧闭的双眼留下一滴泪水，黑暗中，全身的触感好像都集中在了恋人的手掌处。  
沉溺于恋人带来的无边快感中，他不知不觉的张开嘴，就像一条渴求雨露的鱼。  
“嗯。。。”  
下身的热度越来越高，勇利的呻吟也越来越大。就在他忍不住要释放出来的时候，维克托突然调皮的从根部锢住了他的分身，阻止了他的高潮。  
热度还未消退，欲望戛然而止的感觉让勇利忍不住睁开眼嗔怪的看了维克托一眼。  
然而下一秒，分身被一阵湿润完全包裹住的舒爽让他惊讶的呼出声。  
“维克托，你不。。。”  
面对勇利的反对，维克托置若罔闻。舌头开始灵巧的沿着肉柱攀爬，将它紧紧缠绕住。灵活的舌尖有一阵没一阵的扫过肉柱头部敏感的小孔，柔嫩的口腔尽可能多的包裹住肉柱，维克托慢慢蠕动着口腔，以求得给予恋人最大的欢愉。  
勇利不可置信的看着恋人埋在自己双腿之中的头，眼睛突然变得有些模糊。  
那个世界冰场上的绝对帝皇，俄罗斯花滑不可替代的希望，他一生中最大的目标和憧憬，正在为他口交。  
一股掺杂些许酸涩的快感从内心深处喷涌而出。  
玷污了心中天神带来的罪恶的愉悦瞬间从下传播到全身，连指尖都开始发麻。  
勇利仰起头不可抑止的呻吟出声，黏白的液体从下身迸发而出，完完全全的射进了恋人的嘴里。  
“维克托你没事吧！”刚刚高潮的勇利不顾自己的疲软努力撑起身体，双手焦急的捧住恋人的脸。  
维克托伸出舌舔了舔唇边溢出的白液，一股遗漏的粘液从嘴角边滑落，拉出细长的银丝。  
场面无比色气。  
“那是我，我的。。。”勇利的脸颊再次燃烧起来，下身好像又有起来的欲望。  
维克托“咕”的一声吞下口中的液体，像是品尝美食一样咂了下嘴，随即微笑着说道：“勇利的。。。很美味哦~”  
“维克托！”勇利简直要拜倒在这个不知羞耻的恋人脚下了。  
“既然勇利已经享受到了，”维克托说着，直起身，把勇利推倒在床上，双手撑在他的肩膀两边，用自己的身体将他紧紧禁锢在床上，“那么现在就轮到我了吧~”  
勇利呆滞的看着逆光中维克托的脸。  
冰蓝色的瞳孔完全没有平日里对外人拒之千里的冷漠，有的，只是对他纯粹的渴望。  
这样的维克托，一心一意渴望着他的维克托。。。  
“简直就是犯规啊。。。”勇利默默用手臂盖住眼睛，微不可查的点了点头。  
敏锐的察觉到恋人的默许，维克托伏下身体，舌头开始在勇利的胸膛画圈。  
他一边用舌头在恋人的肌肤上挑逗，一边伸手捻弄着他胸前柔软的红点。  
陌生敏感的红豆被恋人肆意揉搓，阵阵瘙痒感不断的从胸前传来，勇利的身体又开始轻轻颤抖。  
“呜。。。”他发出轻微的呜咽声，就像是一只小奶猫那样无助。  
维克托手上动作不停，舌头却渐渐往下移动着，在白皙的肌肤上留下蜿蜒的湿痕。  
灵活的舌在勇利的身体上划下一道道印痕，就像是野兽在圈占自己的领地。  
等舌头游动到刚刚释放过的分身处，维克托起身抓住勇利的一条腿，手指轻轻的在敏感的大腿根处划过，满意的看到恋人的战栗。  
双腿被维克托慢慢掰成一条线，这种完完全全将自己的最隐秘处打开给恋人的姿势让勇利颇感不适的动了动身体，他一个深呼吸，努力让全身紧绷的肌肉放松下来。  
首次被展现在人前的小穴紧张的收缩了下，吸进了一点冰冷的空气，失去了维克托的爱抚，一种未知的恐惧将勇利紧紧包裹，刚刚崛起的欲望又有点萎缩了。  
“呼~”维克托调皮的吹了口气。  
湿热的水汽径直的吹向穴口，粉嫩的小穴立刻瑟缩起来。勇利条件反射的晃动双腿，像挣扎在陆地的游鱼那样扳动身体。  
“维克托！”他羞耻的抱怨道。  
“勇利的这里还真是可爱呢~”维克托点了点穴口，煞有其事的评价着。  
“呜。。。”这下勇利已经羞耻的连抱怨的话都说不出口了，只能用力盖住双眼。  
维克托抬头看了眼害羞的勇利，轻笑一声，随即伸出中指在口中吮吸片刻，“啧啧”的暧昧水声立刻让勇利红了脸颊，腿间的欲望又有点扬起的趋势。  
等到中指沾满自己的唾液，维克托终于将手指放到粉嫩的小穴处。  
轻轻的触碰穴口，满意的看到小穴乖巧的含住指尖。维克托等待片刻，待勇利有了心理准备之后，他才一点一点的慢慢将手指插入勇利稚嫩的小穴。  
虽然不是很痛，但是异物侵入体内的不适感还是让勇利不由自主的蜷起身体。小穴奋力收紧，反而让维克托手指的感受更加美妙。  
“好像快点进入勇利呢~”他委屈的抱怨道，甚至对自己的手指都产生淡淡的嫉妒。  
维克托一手抚慰着勇利的分身，同时插入的手指也开始在穴内模仿性交的姿势抽插起来。  
一根、两根、慢慢的第三根手指也加入到勇利的体内。  
“唔。。。”勇利呜咽着咬着唇，身体内和分身那同时传来的欢愉让他有些分不清究竟是哪一边产生的快感更多。  
看到勇利终于从抽插中体会到了些许快乐，维克托终于松了一口气。  
他停下手中的动作，在勇利疑惑的目光中，拿过床头准备好的润滑液一口气倒在自己早就勃起的肉棒上。  
“维克托。。。”勇利的目光全都集中在了恋人巨大的昂扬上，脑海中不停回荡着克里斯说过的话，连自己说的啥记不清了。  
“勇利~”维克托愉快的叫着恋人的名字。随即扑上床扳过勇利的身体，让他做出跪趴在床上的姿势。  
“第一次我们还是选个轻松点的姿势吧~么~”维克托趴在勇利的背上，想到恋人马上要遭受的痛楚，在他的耳后投下心疼的一个吻。  
响亮的吻声让勇利的精力全都集中到耳后去了，连维克托的巨物什么时候抵在他身后了都不知道。  
维克托扶着自己的分身，炙热的肉柱开始缓缓的从穴口处侵入。  
瞬间穴口快被巨物撑裂的痛感让勇利有点痛呼的想法，但是一想到这是维克托期待已久的一刻，甚至为了照顾他的感受还做了那么多的准备工作，他就有些抱怨自己的不争气。  
勇利努力闭紧嘴巴，不想让维克托发觉到他的不适。  
“勇利，我要进来了哦。”维克托绅士的跟恋人打了个招呼，让他做好准备。  
下一秒绅士就撕裂了伪善的外衣，肉棒强势的从穴口长驱直入。蓬勃的欲望被恋人用柔软的腔道全部包裹的感觉立马让维克托舒爽的呻吟出声。  
两具肉体终于合二为一。  
心中的野兽停止了骚动。  
维克托睁开眼，扫过眼底已经开始痛的泛出泪花却拼命咬着手臂不愿出声的勇利，沉默地低下头亲吻着恋人的脊背，动作不带一丝情色，挚诚的就像是信徒正在亲吻他的天使，他生命最纯洁美好的存在。  
一只手扶着勇利的身体，一只手绕过勇利的身体覆在他的分身上，维克托一边爱抚着恋人的敏感，一边小幅度的晃动腰身，肉棒开始在恋人的体内轻轻抽插起来。  
“噗嗤、噗嗤。”淫荡的水声在室内回响。  
刚被维克托的吻安慰到的勇利红着脸，悄悄的使力，以便屁股翘的更高一点，能让恋人更加方便的享受他。  
渐渐的，维克托抽插的幅度越来越大，手中的动作也越来越快，连勇利的身体都被维克托带着小幅摇晃起来，身下大床发出咯吱咯吱的响声。  
不知何时，一股莫明的瘙痒感渐渐从已经痛到麻木穴道里生出，勇利不自觉的夹紧小穴，舒爽的呻吟同时从两人口中脱出。  
体内夹住的肉棒无意中扫过一点凸起，异样的酥麻感瞬间窜起，勇利身体一个颤抖，无法控制的叫出声。  
“啊。。。哈。。。”  
知道恋人已经开始有了感觉，维克托立刻改变了刚才和风细雨式的xing爱，抽插的动作变得更加狂野粗暴。粗壮的的肉棒毫不留情的反复碾过kuai感的源头。  
“呜。。。嗯。。。。”勇利仰起头，无助的在狂风暴雨的快感中哭泣，配合着接合处的汩汩水声，组成了这场性爱最动听的配乐。  
“呜。。。维。。。脸。。。”眼角流出晶莹的泪滴，勇利断断续续的呻吟着，在无边的快感中倔强说完了剩下的话，“嗯。。。想看。。。维克托。。。的脸。。。哈。。。”  
话音刚落，身上的动作停了下来，勇利疑惑的偏过头。  
下一刻，视野天旋地转，晕眩中，穴内的肉棒旋转着碾压过整个甬道，所有的角落都被好好照顾了一遍，凸起被肉柱紧紧摩擦的感觉让勇利止不住的吟叫起来。  
转过身后，身上的恋人完全没有缓下速度，双手架起勇利的腿肉棒反复的戳弄凸起，下身悬空的姿态反而让勇利的五感全部集中到体内凶残的巨物上。  
“啊。。。维，维克托。。。”  
脑子化成一滩浆糊，勇利已经爽到连自己的存在都感觉不到了，只能不断的大声喊叫恋人的名字。  
声音像是在回绝又像是在乞求。  
泪水迅速溢满眼眶，隔着水雾，眼前的一切都朦胧的犹如镜花水月。  
迷迷糊糊之中，两抹熟悉的蓝光慢慢接近的自己，感受着唇上的温度，勇利委委屈屈的哭出声，双手攀上维克托的脖子，身体慢慢向上贴近维克托的，腰身迎合着恋人的动作，身下的小口一张一合抚慰着让他痛苦又快乐的源泉。  
“唔。”维克托闷哼出声。  
看着沉醉在自己体内的维克托，勇利的唇角微微翘起，他停止了哭泣，小嘴一张咬上维克托的肩膀，牙齿摩挲着恋人紧致的皮肤。  
“哼。”维克托哼笑着，身下动作继续加快。  
“呜哇。。。”刺激至极的快感让刺激的勇利连脚趾都蜷缩起来，他无可奈何的松了口。  
两具肉体交合缠绵许久，累积的快感逐渐攀至顶点。  
察觉勇利快要释放的yu望，维克托的动作变的更加野蛮粗暴，肉棒一口气插入顶点，不顾小口的挽留退出xue口，趁穴道来不及反应猛烈的一插到顶。  
大开大合的性爱让勇利剧烈的颤抖起来，吟叫声在室内回响。  
“唔。。。啊——”  
他大叫的释放了出来，脆弱的肠道被热流大力冲击的快感让他的肉体开始痉挛。  
勇利使出最后的力气抚摸过维克托高潮后的脸，心中涌起难以言喻的得意。  
维克托的这个样子，全世界只有他胜生勇利看到过，这是独属于胜生勇利的表情。  
这么想着，释放后的空虚立刻被填满，任由潮水般汹涌的愉悦感将自己淹没，勇利将头贴上维克托的颈窝，犹如归巢的倦鸟。  
维克托平缓着呼吸，看到安心沉眠的勇利，笑着搂过他的身体，就着两人相连的姿势，额头贴着额头，也进入了拥有恋人的，那个甜美梦境。  
单纯怯懦的祭品，以自己作为献祭，换回了心仪的野兽。  
小番外：  
那次酒宴过后，不断的有人或是有意或是无心的打听披集勇利那个“初恋”的情报。  
“啊，你说那个啊，”对酒后的情况完全记不清的披集大笑着挠了挠头，“其实勇利画的就是维克托啦，只不过是还留着的长发的维克托。“  
这事传出去之后，立刻有好心人劝告披集向维克托好好解释情况，以免造成两未婚夫妻的不合。  
“诶，有这个必要吗？”披集疑惑的问道，“说起来，本来我都快不记得这件事了，还是有次维克托拿着他从勇利那里翻出来的画来问我，我才想起来的。”  
。。。


End file.
